


Доверься мне

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: — Ты летаешь, — произнес Тони и наконец-то посмотрел Стиву в глаза. И только сейчас Стив понял, что мистер Тони Старк, гений, плейбой, миллиардер, филантроп и знаменитый Железный человек, до сих пор не смирился с тем, что теперь для полета ему нужны были особые приспособления.





	Доверься мне

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, таймлайн после первых Мстителей. Написано по заявке [12-28](http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/p210998530.htm): Wing fic, восторг полёта, радость разделённого полёта. Ангелы, или ещё какие мифические существа - все равно. Круто, если крылья являются эрогенной зоной.

Первое, что бросилось Стиву в глаза, когда на мостик хэлликарриера взошел Тони Старк, — ало-золотые протезы, заменяющие отсутствующие концы крыльев. Нет, конечно Стив читал досье мистера Старка и историю его побега из Афганистана тоже знал. Но многие вещи становятся реальными именно тогда, когда сталкиваешься с ними лицом к лицу — и сейчас был как раз такой момент.  
  
Это была их первая встреча, и многое пошло наперекосяк прежде, чем несколько незнакомцев смогли стать командой и спасти Нью-Йорк.

***

Самое прекрасное чувство на свете — парить над вечерним городом. Стив уже и думать забыл, что когда-то не мог летать. Казалось, что это было в другой жизни, и теперь он, скорее, снова заснул бы на семьдесят лет, чем расстался с крыльями.  
  
Сейчас даже башня Старка не выглядела настолько уродливой, как считал Стив с самого начала. Это здание было спроектировано человеком, который знал, что такое полет, любил этот процесс и совершенно точно был лучшим специалистом по аэродинамике в этом полушарии. Как еще объяснить тот факт, что всего за пару недель Стив настолько привык нырять с выступа башни, позволяя теплому воздуху поднимающемуся, от шумного мегаполиса, нести его ввысь, что уже не представлял свою жизнь без этого?  
  
В один из таких обычных вечеров, вдоволь налетавшись, Стив приземлился на вертолетную площадку и, тряхнув крыльями, бодро зашагал внутрь.  
  
— Как прошел ваш полет, капитан Роджерс? — поинтересовался Джарвис. С тех пор, как Стив поселился в башне и каждый вечер устраивал себе «прогулки» над Нью-Йорком, подобный вопрос от Джарвиса стал частью этого ежедневного ритуала.  
  
— Замечательно, — Стив глубоко вдохнул, расправив на мгновение крылья. — Воздух сегодня просто чудо.  
  
Он прошагал мимо бара, намереваясь добраться до своей спальни, но передумал и остановился посреди комнаты, прямо возле брошенных на пол чертежей — что именно на них было изображено, он не разобрал.  
  
— Джарвис, а где Тони? — Стив поднял с пола свою находку, аккуратно свернул и в ожидании ответа повернул голову в сторону одной из камер наблюдения.  
  
— Мистер Старк на двадцать четвертом этаже в лаборатории аэродинамики, — ответил Джарвис. — Он просил не беспокоить его.  
  
— Да-да, конечно, — Стив проигнорировал предупреждение и, войдя в лифт, нажал кнопку нужного этажа.  
  
Как только дверь лифта открылась, Стива оглушило, в лицо полетели бумаги.  
  
Он прошел вперед, периодически ловя клочки мусора и мелкие перья. В центре лаборатории, окруженная прозрачными ограждениями, находилась аэродинамическая труба — ее утопили в пол таким образом, чтобы поток воздуха был направлен строго вверх.  
  
Сейчас прямо над ней завис Тони — его крылья были расправлены, с концов сняты протезы. Теперь Стив видел, как сильно Тони пострадал во время плена. Лучший способ деморализовать великого Тони Старка — лишить его единственного способа сбежать, обрезать крылья без шанса на восстановление.  
  
Сейчас же, плавая в воздухе над аэродинамической трубой, Тони выглядел счастливым. На его лице застыла спокойная улыбка, глаза были закрыты, и сам он выглядел полностью расслабленным.  
  
Стива так заворожило это зрелище, что он не заметил, как случайно смахнул крылом со стола чашку с кофе. Звон оказался достаточно громким, чтобы Тони его услышал. Он посмотрел на Стива и виртуозно приземлился прямо перед защитным ограждением.  
  
Через мгновение труба выключилась и шум начал стихать.  
  
— Я же просил меня не беспокоить, — Тони прошел к одному из столов и, сев на стул, сделал вид, что изучает чертежи.  
  
— Нашел это на полу возле бара, — Стив положил принесенные бумаги перед Тони и сделал шаг назад. — Я не хотел тебя смутить.  
  
— Вот что тебе надо, Роджерс? — Тони резко повернулся и посмотрел на Стива прищурившись. — Только не фантазируй, что раз ты живешь в башне, то мы с тобой сразу стали лучшими друзьями...  
  
Стив растерялся. Он думал, что они давно перешли стадию взаимной неприязни и какое-то время придерживались благожелательного нейтралитета, как хорошие соседи. И сейчас он считал Тони как минимум другом. А может, даже и больше: слишком много всего уже было позади, не на одну жизнь хватило бы. Да, у них все еще бывали ссоры, бурные дискуссии, и иной раз Стиву приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не выйти из себя и не продолжить так и не начатый на хэлликарриере поединок… а потом он вспоминал все то хорошее, что образовалось между ними, и сразу хотелось совсем другого. Например, реализовать один из двусмысленных намеков, которыми щедро разбрасывался Старк.  
  
А у Тони, похоже,было совсем другое мнение на этот счет.  
  
— … и если Джарвис говорит, что меня лучше не беспокоить, то значит, тебе стоит прислушаться к его словам, — закончил свою тираду Тони и снова отвернулся, уткнувшись в чертежи и какую-то странную конструкцию из металлических пластин, больше напоминающую один из протезов для крыла. Судя по тому, как нервно Тони теребил его края, у него что-то не получалось.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Стив, решив, что сейчас Тони не настроен разговаривать на эту тему. — Проблема с изобретением?  
  
— Никак не могу подобрать подходящее соотношение плотности и гибкости, — не поднимая головы, ответил Тони.  
  
Стив не стал дожидаться продолжения разговора и подумал, что стоит попросить прощения за вторжение — действительно, о чем он вообще думал?  
  
— Еще раз прости, что зашел. Видимо, я не должен был видеть, как ты летаешь.  
  
Через мгновение Тони снова развернулся и уставился на него. Стив подумал, что, наверно, не стоило говорить последнюю фразу.  
  
— Ну наконец-то дошло, — сказал он, но теперь в его голосе не было ни злости, ни раздражения.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы уйти, Стив сделал совершенно противоположное: взял свободный стул и сел напротив.  
  
— В чем дело, Тони? — спросил он. — С тех пор, как я поселился тут, ты на меня рычишь чуть ли не каждый день. Я думал, что после Нью-Йорка мы нашли общий язык.  
  
— Все так, — Тони смотрел в сторону, и коньячного цвета крылья за его спиной иногда подрагивали, выдавая то, как он нервничал. Видимо, разговоры по душам не вызывали у него энтузиазма.  
  
— Тогда что изменилось?  
  
— Ты летаешь, — произнес Тони и наконец-то посмотрел Стиву в глаза. И только сейчас Стив понял, что мистер Тони Старк, гений, плейбой, миллиардер, филантроп и знаменитый Железный человек, до сих пор не смирился с тем, что теперь для полета ему нужны были особые приспособления.  
  
— Ты каждый вечер идешь туда, — Тони показал пальцем наверх. — Ныряешь с выступа и паришь над городом, так как я больше никогда не смогу... а максимум, что мне позволено, это металлическая скорлупа и аэродинамическая труба, использование которой даже в подметки не годится полету в открытом пространстве.  
  
— Тони, если тебя это нервирует, я могу перестать, — предложил Стив. В конце концов, он мог перенести свои полеты в другое место.  
  
— Ну нет, не нужно вот этого вот, — резко возразил Тони. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты подстраивал свою жизнь под мои причуды.  
  
Стиву окончательно перестал нравиться этот разговор. Нужно было что-то сделать.  
  
— Пойдем, — он схватил Тони за руку и потащил к лифту.  
  
— Эй, куда? — Тони сопротивлялся скорее для вида, ясно было, что любопытство в нем победило.  
  
— Увидишь.  
  
Они вышли на верхнем этаже. Стив провел Тони на самый край выступа, где вовсю гулял ветер. Волосы и перья Тони тут же растрепались.  
  
— Что ты задумал, Кэп? — Тони, несмотря на угрюмое выражение лица, явно наслаждался открытым пространством вокруг.  
  
— Расправь крылья, — попросил Стив.  
  
— Это еще зачем?  
  
— Доверься мне.  
  
Стив зашел за спину Тони и, когда тот последовал просьбе, толкнул его с выступа.  
  
— Твою ма… — услышал Стив, а затем, досчитав до трех, нырнул следом.  
  
Он поймал Тони как раз вовремя: тот уже, похоже, простился с жизнью и, крепко зажмурившись, во весь голос ругался. Стив перехватил его поперек груди, лицом к лицу. Теперь они набирали высоту — сильные крылья Капитана Америка двоих человек поднимали запросто.  
  
— Тони, открой глаза, — Стив перебил поток ругани, когда они взлетели достаточно высоко. Тони замолчал и несмело открыл сначала один глаз, а затем второй.  
  
— Если я умер, то требую, чтобы на небеса меня унес ангел с другим лицом, — выдал он, а затем огляделся.  
  
— Теперь, значит, я ангел? — переспросил Стив, улыбнувшись. Тони почему-то не нашел, что сказать, он ухмыльнулся и задал вопрос:  
  
— В чем фокус, Кэп?  
  
— Ни в чем, — у Стива действительно не было никакого злого умысла. — Просто расправь крылья и наслаждайся.  
  
Тони, видимо, намеревался что-то сказать, а потом, щелкнув челюстью, сомкнул губы, расправил крылья и вцепился в плечи Стива.  
  
Стив же покрепче перехватил Тони, глубоко вдохнул — и они полетели. Взмывали ввысь и опускались к самой земле, кружили вокруг небоскребов и вдыхали влажный воздух побережья. Сердце Тони билось так сильно, что, казалось, еще немного и вытолкнет ненавистный реактор из груди. Тони расслабился, распустил крылья, позволяя им рассекать воздух, уже не так сильно держался за Стива. Сейчас на его лице впервые возникло то самое выражение счастья, ощущение абсолютной свободы — его невозможно было подделать.  
  
Такой Тони Старк определенно нравился Стиву.  
  
Стив прекрасно знал, где в городе самые сильные восходящие потоки, чтобы Тони почувствовал полет, чтобы ощутил себя хотя бы на мгновение полноценным. Стив помнил, каково это — быть не в состоянии подняться в небо самостоятельно и летать с кем-то. В свое время Баки подарил ему полет, показав, что значит быть крылатым, а сейчас Стив делал это для Тони — с большой радостью.  
  
В какой-то момент он заметил, что Тони открыл глаза и смотрел, но не вперед, а на лицо Стива, словно изучал. Однако стоило опустить взгляд, и Тони направлял свой взор куда угодно, словно боялся, что его застукают.  
  
Когда спустя пару часов они приземлились на выступ башни, Тони едва стоял на ногах — у него, похоже, кружилась голова от нахлынувших забытых чувств, он выглядел пьяным и счастливым.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Стив еще крепко держал его, прижав к себе.  
  
— Да, — Тони слегка охрип от холодного ночного воздуха. — Со мной все просто идеально. Спасибо.  
  
Он попытался отстраниться, но, видимо, не рассчитал — он едва не свалился с уступа снова.  
  
— Нет, с тобой что-то не так, — Стив поймал Тони и медленно повел внутрь башни.  
  
— Мы можем сделать вид, что это не у меня вестибулярный аппарат начал шалить от не самого быстрого в мире полета?  
  
— А это так?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Джарвис, ты можешь помочь? — спросил Стив, как только усадил Тони на один из диванов.  
  
— Подозреваю, что вестибулярный аппарат тут ни при чем. Мистер Старк перенервничал и эмоционально возбужден после полета.  
  
— Ничего я не возб… — и Тони отключился.  
  
— Тони? — Стив аккуратно потряс его за плечо. Когда реакции не последовало, он поднял его на руки и понес к лифту. Не оставлять же его спать тут, в самом деле?

***

По дороге до спальни Тони Джарвис прочитал лекцию о том, что у тех, кто совершает первый полноценный полет или летает впервые после долгого перерыва, бывают подобные реакции. А так как все последние годы полеты Тони были лишены этого ощущения свободы и легкости, то сейчас он просто не справился со своими эмоциями.  
  
Стив с трудом поверил, что Тони из-за подобного может потерять сознание.  
  
Он пронес Тони внутрь спальни, но замер перед кроватью: не знал, каким образом тот предпочитает спать. Большинство не переносили сон на спине или боку: даже ночью крыльям требовалась свобода.  
  
В итоге Стив положил Тони на бок, аккуратно свернув правое крыло, чтобы оно не помялось во сне. Кое-как разобравшись с одеждой, он укрыл Тони по пояс одеялом.  
  
Он смотрел на небольшие коричневые перышки на спине Тони, которые мельчали и совсем пропадали там, где проходил позвоночник, и думал о том, как же так получилось, что при всем современном научно-техническом прогрессе никто не мог восстановить поврежденные крылья.  
  
— Ты так громко думаешь, Стив, что, кажется, еще немного и я смогу прочесть твои мысли, — Тони пришел в себя. Он перевернулся на живот, расправил крылья и медленно сел лицом к Стиву. Голубой кружок реактора придавал Тони какой-то инопланетный вид — хотя, наверно, Стив просто смотрел слишком много современной фантастики.  
  
— Ты как?  
  
— Замечательно, — как-то совершенно искренне произнес Тони. — Этот полет... мне пришла чудесная идея, как решить многие проблемы, но мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Все что угодно, — Стив даже сделал шаг вперед, доказывая свою решимость помочь.  
  
— Тогда завтра днем жду тебя в лаборатории на двадцать девятом этаже.  
  
— Я приду.  
  
Стив кивнул Тони и решил, что сейчас как раз тот самый подходящий момент, чтобы покинуть комнату.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — пожелал он и быстро ушел. Ответил ли ему Тони или нет, Стив уже не услышал.

***

Лаборатория на двадцать девятом этаже мало чем отличалась от других — вернее, если бы Стива привели сюда с завязанными глазами и предложили бы угадать, на каком этаже он находится, то он наверняка бы промахнулся.  
  
— Ты рано, — Тони сидел за одним из столов, вокруг него как всегда сгущался творческий беспорядок.  
  
— «Завтра днем» — это очень размытое понятие, — на этот раз Стив прижал крылья к спине, стараясь ничего больше не задеть.  
  
— Действительно.  
  
Тони крутанулся на стуле, а затем, оттолкнувшись, проехал через лабораторию к другому столу и начал что-то усиленно искать среди бумаг.  
  
— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — поинтересовался Стив.  
  
— Снимай рубашку.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Роджерс, мне нужно измерить твои крылья и то, как они крепятся к спине, а для этого ты должен быть топлесс.  
  
Стив не стал больше спорить. Тем более он ведь обещал, что поможет.  
  
— Садись, — Тони показал на один из стульев, и Стив повиновался. — А теперь сиди спокойно и расправь крылья.  
  
— Что ты задумал? — спросил Стив. Ему было не видно, что там делает Тони с его крыльями, но по ощущениям — ничего неприятного.  
  
— Ты не против, если я проведу пару замеров? — голос Тони звучал так, будто тот ожидал категорического отказа. Стив задумался: подобные вещи он не очень-то жаловал, но если это могло помочь Тони с его проблемой, то почему бы и не потерпеть немного.  
  
— Ну только если пару, — наконец согласился он и тут же почувствовал, насколько воодушевился за его спиной Тони.  
  
— Ты даже не заметишь. Всего лишь сниму мерки с крыльев и попробую сымитировать материал с аналогичными характеристиками для моего протеза, — Тони говорил быстро, сейчас в его голове явно была куча идей, он просто фонтанировал ими. Наверно, это маленькое творческое безумие и было самой родной для Тони стихией после полетов — по крайней мере Стиву так казалось.  
  
— Щекотно, — Стив поежился, когда Тони коснулся места прямо посередине между основаниями крыльев, там, где проступал позвоночник и мелкие светлые перышки были больше похожи на пушок.  
  
— Извини, — и Тони снова коснулся его там, отчего левое крыло Стива дернулось в сторону, смахнув со стола стопку бумаг. — Кэп, потерпи немного, мне нужно закрепить маркеры.  
  
Адски хотелось почесать спину, но Стив героически выдержал, пока Тони не закончил.  
  
— А теперь вставай вон на ту площадку, разведи крылья и замри секунд на десять, — скомандовал Тони.  
  
Зеленые лучи сканирующего лазера прошлись по Стиву, когда он повиновался просьбе Тони. Над одним из столов высветилось виртуальное изображение крыльев с ярко-горящими точками — места, где были размещены маркеры.  
  
— Что дальше? — поинтересовался Стив, нависнув над плечом Тони, который «колдовал» с голограммой.  
  
— А дальше Джарвис сделает все расчеты, — Тони повернулся на стуле и посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх. — Твои крылья в движении и предел их силы у меня уже есть, не хватало лишь размеров.  
  
— И что же будет на выходе?  
  
— Материал, способный выдержать нагрузки при полете, но достаточно легкий, чтобы стать частью крыла. Никакой протез не мог дать мне полноценный полет, так как был слишком тяжелым.  
  
— Неужели ты раньше не пытался решить проблему веса? — Стив не понимал, зачем Тони нужна была информация именно о его крыльях.  
  
— Дело в том, что раньше я отталкивался от обычных для человека параметров, что, как правило, приводило меня в тупик. Теперь я в качестве основы возьму сверхчеловека, — на этих словах Тони улыбнулся. — Подумай только, твои крылья при всех их достаточно средних размерах гораздо сильнее, чем у остальных. Разберемся с плотностью костей и тем, есть ли отличие в строении мышц и перьев, — сможем имитировать.  
  
— Тони, но ведь нет никакой гарантии, что у тебя получится…  
  
— Что я полечу? — перебил Тони. — Да, гарантии нет. Возможно, для меня это будет абсолютно бесполезно. А для кого-то нет.  
  
В лаборатории воцарилась тишина — только редкое оповещение системы о каждом пятом проценте выполнения расчетов нарушало ее.  
  
— Давай я сниму с тебя маркеры, и ты сможешь пойти по своим делам.  
  
Стив снова сел и расправил крылья, чувствуя, как Тони снимает с него метки. Когда он снова добрался до спины и позвоночника, Стив заметно поежился.  
  
— Настолько неприятно?  
  
— Я бы сказал, что наоборот, — поделился откровением Стив. — Щекотно.  
  
— Очень интересно, — с каким-то весельем в голосе сказал Тони и погладил ладонью между крыльев против роста перышек, а затем в обратную сторону. Стив чуть на стуле не подпрыгнул — перья встали дыбом, а по спине пробежался холодок.  
  
— Тони!  
  
— Извини, больше не буду, — и он, игнорируя собственное обещание, повторил движение ладонью.  
  
Стив быстро развернулся и, схватив Тони за ладонь, замер.  
  
— Кэп, а ты чего покраснел?  
  
— Я же сказал, щекотно.  
  
— От щекотки не краснеют, — Тони было весело, и он этого не скрывал. Мало того, он смотрел на Стива так, словно не понимал, что совсем тут дело не в том, что Стив хочет прекратить прикосновения, а очень даже наоборот.  
  
Стив разозлился. Ему захотелось отомстить, но с Тони про крылья не пошутишь — не в его ситуации. А потом он вспомнил вчерашний полет и то, каким счастливым был Тони... Стив дернул его на себя, обнял и поцеловал. Крылья Тони резко взметнулись в разные стороны, замерли на мгновение, а затем успокоились и повисли за спиной своего хозяина, выражая полное согласие с происходящим.  
  
— А ты чего покраснел? — поинтересовался Стив, когда поцелуй наконец был разорван и он отступил.  
  
— Сукин ты сын, Роджерс... — на мгновение Стив испугался, что перегнул палку, но, когда Тони расхохотался, выдохнул от облегчения. — Долго же ты...  
  
Договорить ему Стив не дал — повторил трюк с поцелуем.

***

— Боишься?  
  
— На самом деле очень, — Тони стоял на самом краю и смотрел на утренний Нью-Йорк. Кончик каждого его крыла был продолжен темно-серым протезом, имитирующим самые крупные маховые перья. Работа была проделана колоссальная, и сейчас, после всех лабораторных тестов и месяцев ожидания, пока искусственная кость приживалась, наконец настал момент самого последнего испытания.  
  
— Я тебя поймаю, — Стив отошел назад, чтобы дать Тони достаточно пространства. — Доверься мне.  
  
Тони развернул крылья, простояв так целую минуту, позволив солнечным лучам согреть их, а затем просто нырнул в пустоту. Стив замер и начал считать.  
  
— Джарвис? — спросил он спустя пару секунд. Через мгновение прямо перед выступом пролетел ввысь и завис в воздухе Тони.  
  
— Ты не прыгнул за мной, — он покружил над Стивом. — А если бы я разбился?  
  
— Но ведь этого не произошло.  
  
— Нет, — Тони приземлился совсем рядом, его волосы были взъерошены, а сам он выглядел невероятно счастливым. — Откуда ты знал, что все получится?  
  
Стив задумался над тем, что ответить, но, видимо, делал это слишком долго. Тони взял его за руку, потянул за собой, и они оба нырнули в прохладный воздух. Пронеслись над Манхэттеном и, закружившись, рванули ввысь.


End file.
